


Tis the Season

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Finding Love, Friends to Lovers, LA Lakers, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: He checked his phone it was 11:00pm and he still didn't tell Zo. What was he to do. His mission was to capture Zos heart by the end of this year and here he was with an hour left until the new year.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Typed this to the best of my abilty so sorry if there are errors. I wanted to upload on New Years Eve but got tired. So here it is, hope you guys enjoy. --__ -- HappyNewYear guys.

Tis the season to be jolly, and jolly is indeed what Brandon was feeling. I mean how else would he feel, after a successful rookie season with the LA Lakers, he was now in his second year with them and it was going great even though they had a rocky start, he knows they have a chance at making the playoffs. 

He feels as though he has accomplished all his goals except one however, which is to capture the heart of a certain teammate/friend of his. And that person you might ask is none other than the adorable BBBs own Lonzo Ball. 

B has had a thing for him ever since he joined the team. He remembers the first time they met at practice when Zo came up to him and introduced himself and said that he was a fan of his and envied him and that he looked forward to playing with him.

B was astounded to hear those words from him. Since then he has harbored romantic feelings toward his friend. 

He didn't want to make a move then in fear of ruining their newfound friendship because how weird would that be asking a guy you just met literally for 8 seconds to go out on a date with you. Yeah, so B decided to give it some time (too much time if you ask him) for their friendship to develop and now he feels like it is the right time to tell Zo how he feels.  
Practice was coming to a close and everyone was heading back to the locker room to change and go home. It was New Years Eve after all and B had plans to go to a party that one of his fellow teammates were throwing. 

That's when Zo and Kyle walked in. 

Sitting down, Zo said "Hey man you going to Josh's party its tonight?"   
"You know I am! Its gonna be lit" Kyle said excitedly.   
Turning to B, Zo said "What about you BI, you finna get turnt tonight or what?" Excitement in his eyes. Those beautiful blue magnificent eyes he felt he could get lost in for forever. 

"Yeah bro, you know I'm in there for sure" B replied quickly gaining his composure when Zo turned his head to the side waiting for an answer. 

"Alright then" Zo said "See y'all there" and with that he left out of the locker room.

The party was live and lit when B arrived. There were people eveverywhere, he wondered how so many people could fit in this penthouse.

He talked to a couple of his teammates as he made his way over to the bar.

He only had one thing on his mind, to find Zo and confess his feelings to him. Bingo! There he was dancing with Kyle in the swarm of people. Taking a shot of Ciroc, B walked toward Zo. A startled Zo turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and then smiled seeing as it was B. "What's up bro" he said. 

"Nothing much" B said. "What bout you" "You know getting my dance on" Zo said moving his hips to the rhythm. "Care to join?" "Why not?" B replied dancing along with Zo and Kyle. 

They danced for what felt like hours to every song that came on. B secretly watching Zo get down wanting to get behind him and let him grind on him. He almost did, but he had to control hisself. 

He slipped away without Zo noticing and made his way to the balcony. He checked his phone it was 11:00pm and he still didn't tell Zo. What was he to do. His mission was to capture Zos heart by the end of this year and here he was with an hour left until the new year. Before he could think things through however, Zo approached him. 

"Hey i was wondering where you snuck off to" he said leaning over the balcony next to B. "The party getting the best of you?" B inquired. "Never" Zo replied " its just really crowded in there is all, just needed some air" Well the opportunity presented its self again and B was not about to let it slip past him this time around. "Listen" he began "I have to tell you something" "Okay, go ahead" Zo said. Here we go . "Since the first time we met at practice i have had the biggest crush on you and would like to be more than friends". Zo smiled "You have no idea how long i've been waiting for you to save that. Come here". He leaned over and kissed a very taken abackend B. 

Just then Kyle walked on the balcony and saw the scene in front of him. "Get a room you two" Kyle said. "Stop hating" Zo replied giving his friend the middle finger and continued kissing his now boyfriend.   
Kyle just smiled and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be with Julius". Zo asked teasingly. Kyle was livid. "Zo!" Kyle said blushing like a tomato. 

Even B was surprised. " Woah you have thing for Julius aka Randle with the handles" B said. 

" Had a thing for, their an item" Zo said. Kyle shot Zo the angriest look he could muster. "What, anybody can see that you two can't resist each other. Speaking of which here he comes now". 

Julius approached the trio and asked Kyle if he wanted to celebrate elsewhere. Kyle smilingly agreed. " Have fun now and don't stay out too long" Zo said laughing even harder as Kyle told him fuck you.   
B joining in. They spent the rest of the night on the balcony watching the fireworks in the distance signal a new year.


End file.
